


Calling for a Friend

by wbss21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confident Katsuki Yuuri, De-Aged Victor Nikiforov, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Medical Conditions, Podium Family, Protective Yuri Plisetsky, Role Reversal AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wbss21/pseuds/wbss21
Summary: 16 year old Viktor Nikiforov is one of the most promising young skater's coming out of Russia, along with his younger rink mate, Yuri Plisetsky. Poised to make his senior debut, Viktor is held back by a rare nerve condition which leaves him, some days, in debilitating pain, and with shaky stamina.Meanwhile, Viktor's idol, and recognized greatest skater in the world, Yuuri Katsuki has just won his fifth World Championship in a row, and finds himself uncertain as to what direction his own future will take.Another role-reversal AU.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Calling for a Friend

Yuri sighs, vetting his frustration for what must be the hundredth time since Yakov dragged him here to the Madam’s studio.

He still doesn’t see why the old coach couldn’t have just left him back at the rink to keep practicing. 

Yakov glares at him, and oh, Yuri realizes he must have said that out loud. Again.

“You really are an idiot child. If you weren’t so gifted, I would have handed you to Lycyavich’s club and had done with you.”

“But I am that gifted.” Yuri quips back, smirking at the way Yakov’s face turns red, his teeth audibly grinding together.

“I’m warning you boy. I wasn’t going to leave you alone at the rink so you could do something stupid like try and land another quad axle and sprain your ankle again! So just shut up and get moving!”

Yakov grabs hold of Yuri’s wrist, dragging him through the doors of the Madam’s dance school, down the hallway to where her main studio is located.

Vitya was there. Or, at least, he was supposed to be, Yuri thinks, as Yakov pulls him through the door and they’re met with an empty dance floor. Only the Madame is stood in a corner, her arms crossed over her chest and face tight with tension.

Yuri almost wants to laugh and ask what it is Vitya did this time. Only the Madame is a hell of a lot scarier than Yakov, and Yuri knows better.

… Besides, she wouldn’t have called Yakov down here if it was anything Vitya did. She wouldn’t have called him unless it was something serious.

“Sit.” Yakov orders, nodding towards one of the benches lining the back wall. Yuri complies without complaint, watching as his coach goes to speak with the Madam. 

“Where is he?”

The Madam nods her head back out towards the hallway.

“In the bathroom. He won’t come out. I could tell he was hurting all morning, but you know how stubborn the boy is. He didn’t say a word until it became too much, and he locked himself in there… I think he’s crying.”

Her voice is hushed. Careful. Like someone might overhear.

Yuri overhears, but then… he already understood about all this.

He frowns, feeling his stomach twist uncomfortably.

Vitya was 16. Only a year older than him. He was Yakov’s other prodigy student. Had been with Yakov, in fact, years longer than Yuri.

Yuri had been worried, when he’d first made the change to Yakov and joined his skate club, he would be faced with a jealous rink star, angry at him for daring to steal his coach’s attention away. That was what Yuri had had to face at every other club he’d been a part of, with every new coach he’d had. 

But Vitya hadn’t been like that at all.

He was a fucking incredible skater. He would have had every right to be an arrogant asshole to Yuri when he first arrived. But he hadn’t been.

Sometimes, it was hard to believe Vitya was even real, with how humble and welcoming he was.

He was an incredible skater. His grace and skill on the ice was unmatched. Unmatched. His transitions were unreal, his footwork unbelievably fluid and complex and intricate. And the artistry of his skating… there weren’t even really words for it. He was beautiful. Mesmerizing to watch. Awe inspiring, even. That wasn’t even considering the fact the older boy was already choreographing his own routines, and doing so with serious success. He was a real artist, Yuri thinks.

But he also had problems.

His jumps weren’t as good as they could be. Not that they were bad. He had a triple axel Yuri would kill for. But he also only had one quad. And a quad salchow at that, whereas Yuri already had four different kinds, two of which were the hardest quads, the flip and the loop. Viktor hadn’t come close to being able to land those yet, and Yuri suspected that had more than a little to do with Viktor’s bigger problem. Which was his health.

Yuri was too much of a competitor to admit that out loud, but if Viktor didn’t suffer from the physical problems he did, it was likely he’d have at least one of the harder quads in his repertoire.

Yuri had hardly been able to comprehend it when he’d first realized what it was.

He first noticed there was something wrong with the older boy’s endurance. Vitya’s stamina seemed, at moments, almost nonexistent. Sometimes he would have to leave the ice after only ten or fifteen minutes, gasping for breath like he was suffocating. 

Yuri had thought at first maybe he had asthma or something, but he’d never seen the other boy with an inhaler, and it had become quickly apparent it was something else by the way Vitya would sit hunched in on himself at one of the rink side benches, face screwed up in obvious pain.

Eventually, Yakov would come and retrieve Vitya, taking him out of the rink, and that would be it for the day. Yuri wouldn’t see him again, even after Yakov would come back, maybe an hour or two later.

Nobody ever said anything. Nobody ever explained to Yuri what was going on.

Until one day Yuri decided fuck it and just went up to the older boy to ask what the hell was wrong with him.

Vitya had told him. Without even seeming to hesitate. Something Yuri didn’t think any other competitor would have ever done. Admitted to their weaknesses so openly.

He’d told Yuri he had some kind of weird nerve condition which left him in chronic pain. Most days, he said, it was fairly manageable, but some days it would flare up and become almost crippling. Yuri remembers he’d gaped at the other boy, disbelieving. How could a 16 year old be suffering from something like that? But apparently Viktor had had the condition for almost three years up to that point. His doctors had told him his career as a skater was likely over. At 13. Viktor, though, had flat out refused to accept that, and was still skating, despite the odds. 

It wasn’t anything like easy though. Especially on days like this.

It sucked. And it wasn’t fair.

Vitya was the nicest person Yuri had ever met. He was painfully nice. Yuri often found himself just feeling bad for the older boy, because of how nice he was. It was sad, in a weird way.

As it was, Viktor’s issues with his strength and stamina made his relationship with Yuri strange too, as the older boy was often asking for Yuri’s help with his jumps and technique, often asking to tag along with Yuri to the weight room so he could watch how Yuri worked out and try to improve his own strength by doing so. Almost like he looked up to Yuri. Which, again, weird, since he was older by a year.

It was why, at 16, Vitya had yet to make his move up to the Senior division, even as Yuri was readying to transition himself at the start of next season.

Viktor hoped to follow him there, but both he and Yakov weren’t yet sure he was ready. 

The demands of the Senior division were so much greater than the Junior, after all.

Yuri had won the Junior World Championships this last season, after Viktor had taken that top prize the two years previous.

Again, Yuri had expected Viktor to show jealousy or dismissiveness towards him, or some kind of bitchy attitude. But Viktor had shown nothing but ecstatic enthusiasm. He’d been happier for Yuri than Yuri thinks he’d been for himself.

That was where the feeling bad part came in. Yuri always made the mistake of assuming about Viktor, only to be proven wrong by the older boy’s undying kindness and generosity. 

It was to the point now that Yuri had begun to feel like Vitya’s older brother. It was his job to protect him from all the dickbags of the world. 

“Wait here.” Yakov tells Yuri as he finishes speaking with the Madam, making his way out into the hallway. No doubt to try and coax Viktor out of the bathroom.

Yuri, for once, doesn’t argue, watching through the glass window of the studio door as Yakov stops at the bathroom across the hall, knocking, his head bowed.

The studio is soundproof, so Yuri can’t hear what the old coach is saying, but he’s out there a long time, before finally the bathroom door comes open.

There’s a few more minutes of talking, before Yakov steps aside, putting his arm around Vitya’s slim shoulders as the boy at last emerges.

Even through the glass of the window, Yuri can see Viktor’s eyes are bloodshot from crying, his pale skin somehow whiter than usual. He keeps his gaze lowered as Yakov walks them back into the studio.

“Vitya, go and sit with Yura for a few minutes while I talk to Lilia. Then we’ll go home and you can rest in your room, yes?”

“Okay.” Vitya answers, voice soft and subdued.

“Hey.” Yuri greets the older boy as he comes over.

“Hi Yura.” Viktor greets back, his voice small. He keeps his eyes down, and Yuri feels his heart twist.

“Hard day, huh?” Yuri tries as Viktor sits beside him on the bench, and Viktor nods. Yuri watches as he reaches up, wiping at his eyes.

“… I tried to work through it today, but…” Viktor’s voice wavers, and he turns his face away.  
“I know.” Yuri says, and he doesn’t think as he puts his arm around Viktor’s shoulders, pulling him against his side.

“… Did you watch Katsuki’s skate at World’s?” Viktor asks after a little bit.

As always, whenever Viktor talked about Japan’s top skater, there was unmistakable awe in his tone.

Well, Yuri could hardly blame him.

Yuuri Katsuki was the best skater in the world, and had been for several years in a row now. Five time world champion, two time Olympic gold medalist. He had every single record in the books. Everyone looked up to him, even Yuri himself, despite always acting like he couldn’t give a shit less about Japan’s ace.

He was gonna beat the bastard once he moved up to Seniors, come next season. That was a guarantee. 

Viktor worshipped the guy though. Every time Katsuki skated, Viktor would rush to the television to watch, or the internet to find a stream, if the competition wasn’t being broadcast. He’d watch youtube clips of Katsuki’s routines over and over.

Hell, Yuri had caught Viktor more than a few times copying Katsuki, doing his choreography, copying his routines during practice.

Yakov lets him. As long as Viktor keeps all those quads and triples to doubles instead.

“Yeah.” Yuri answers. “He was pretty awesome, as usual.”

“Wasn’t he amazing?!” Viktor practically squeals beside him. “I mean, of course he was going to win gold. But I think it was his best performance yet of his long program. Don’t you think?”

Yuri can’t help but smirk at the older boy’s enthusiasm. Viktor was obnoxious in how much he fawned over Katsuki, but it was also kind of cute.

“Yeah, he did good.”

“I hope I get to meet him next season.” Viktor goes on, voice taking on a dreamy quality.

“You will.” Yuri tells him.

He doesn’t mention all the rumors he’s been hearing, talking about how Katsuki was planning on retiring after this year. Maybe Viktor had already heard those rumors himself, but if he had, he’d given no indication. Then again, Viktor was so naïve and childlike still, it wouldn’t surprise Yuri if he’d heard and had simply dismissed it as not true.

But Katsuki was 23 now. Not that old, but the rumors had been swirling and during his last press conference, after winning World’s for the fifth time in a row, when asked what his plans for next season were, Katsuki had declined to answer. He and his team hadn’t announced anything, but… It wouldn’t surprise Yuri if he did retire. It would piss him off though if he did.

He wanted to beat the bastard at least once in the same competition.

More than that, he hopes, for Viktor’s sake, Katsuki skates at least one more season, just so his rink mate can realize one of his dreams.

He isn’t surprised when he feels Viktor shift around to face him more, his thin arms coming up around him and squeezing Yuri in a tight hug.

Viktor loved to hug. Would hug you for any reason at all. To congratulate you for a good performance, to make you feel better if you were feeling down. To thank you. To say hello. Just because he felt like it. 

It could get annoying, but it was also sweet. 

“Alright, alright. Don’t thank me yet, stupid! I’m gonna crush Katsuki next season, so just be prepared to see your idol fall.”

Viktor just smiles at him as Yuri pushes him off.

“Well, if anyone could do it, it would be you Yuri!” He says happily. “But it won’t be easy.”

“Pff. Soon as you get your jumps down better, you’ll be right up there too Vitya. Then he’ll have two Russian monsters to deal with!”

Viktor’s smile turns almost shy then, and he looks away, shrugging.

“I hope so. I hope I can get better jumps soon. I’m trying.”

“You’ve got what it takes. You’ve just got to believe in yourself more. What’s Yakov say about your Senior debut? I think you’re ready.”

Another shrug.

“… He doesn’t know. With my stamina issues, I guess he’s worried. I’m not expecting to be competitive at that level yet or anything. But maybe someday.”

“You’re a fucking great skater Vitya. You’ll be more than competitive. I mean, if I wasn’t there, you’d probably even be champion!”

Viktor laughs, giving Yuri’s shoulder a shove.

“So arrogant!” 

“It’s part of my charm! Don’t act like you don’t love it!”

“Yeah…” Viktor grins at him, that blinding bright smile he has.

Really, it was Viktor who was the charming one. Everyone fell in love with the older boy. Yuri guesses that was at least in part because Viktor made it a point to be nice to his fans. He always stopped to talk to them, to sign autographs and takes pictures.

Yakov was constantly telling Yuri that he should take his ques from Viktor on how to interact with the public.

“Watch him.” Yakov would say. “He knows how to be kind.”

It was their coaches not so subtle way of telling Yuri that he didn’t. 

But whatever. Yuri had bigger things to worry about than pleasing the silly fangirls that followed him around.

Honestly, he doesn’t know how Viktor even does it. How he found the energy to pay so much attention to his fans. The whole thing was exhausting and irritating.

It’s a few more minutes before Yakov comes back, the two of them sitting in comfortable silence while they wait.

When he does, the Madame is with him, and she nods at Yuri before kneeling down in front of Viktor, taking his hands in hers.

“It will be better tomorrow Vitya, yes?”

“Yes, Madame.” Viktor nods. He smiles weakly, the expression not reaching his eyes.

The Madame nods at him, giving his hands a squeeze before standing. She turns, touching Yakov’s shoulder before striding from the studio, disappearing down the hallway.

“Yura,” Yakov turns to him. “Do you need me to take you to your Grandfather’s, or do you want to stay the night with us?”

“With us” means with him, Lilia and Viktor, of course.

Viktor lived with Yakov and Lilia because he had no family, otherwise. 

Yuri still doesn’t know how exactly that is. Nobody ever really spoke about Viktor’s parents, or where they were, and Yuri had been too afraid to ask. All he really knew was that Viktor had lived in Lilia’s and Yakov’s home for more than three years now.

It didn’t really matter, in the end. The result was the same either way. Viktor lived with Lilia and Yakov because he had no where else to go, no one else to look after him. 

“I’ll stay over.” Yuri answers, casual. He doesn’t say it out loud, but with the shitty day Viktor’s had, his rink mate could use all the support he could get. Yakov only nods at Yuri, saying nothing, but Yuri knows he appreciates it all the same. 

When Viktor throws his arms around Yuri in a tight hug, pressing his face to Yuri’s shoulder, he knows the older boy appreciates it too.


End file.
